JIGOKUNAKISHI
by dsilent killer
Summary: mereka adalah para iblis legenda yang berusaha mencari arti kehidupan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: ?**

 **Genre: Adventure & supranatural**

 **Rating:** **M**

 **Setting: AU (kota Kuoh)**

 **Note:** **Harap maklum jika banyak kesalahan** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 1

Xxxxxxgreat-story-misteryxxxxxX

"Great war...

Ya sebuah kata yang masih sangat jelas disetiap kepala mahluk supranatural yang ikut andil dalam perang tersebut. Malaikat, iblis, dan malaikat jatuh. Tiga mahluk yang eksistensinya tertulis dalam alkitab adalah fraksi utama dalam perang tersebut. Hanya karena masalah sepele antara malaikat jatuh yang dibuang dari surga dan juga para iblis tentang wilayah.

Semua permasalahan dimulai ketika para malaikat mulai membangkang kepada-Nya, dan sebagai ganjaran atas perbuatan tersebut Tuhan membuatsayap yang dulunya terang, putih dan suci bagai merpati berubah menjadi gelap segelap malam, penuh akan dosa bagai gagak sehingga mereka disebut sebagai malaikat jatuh dan diusir dari surga akibat perbuatan tersebut.

Malaikat jatuh yang diusir dari surga juga menginginkan daerah kekuasaan untuk ditinggali. Setelah lama mencari, mereka akhirnya menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk mereka tinggali,yaitu neraka, disuatu tempat yang mereka sebut grigori. Mereka tinggal disana, hingga akhirnya mereka diketahui oleh pihak iblis yang pada saat itu dipimpin oleh lucifer pertama yang jatuh dari surga. Mereka mencoba mengusir malaikat jatuh tersebut, tetapi para malaikat jatuh tidak ingin kehilangan wilayah yang sudah dicap sebagai wilayah mereka.

Dan sebagai reaksi atas aksi yang diberikan malaikat jatuh terhadap para iblis adalah perang, perang tidak terhindarkan lagi diantara mereka, perang yang berlangsung selama beberapa tahun, hingga akhirnya Tuhan-pun jengah atas kelakuan ciptaan-Nya tersebut dan mengirim para malaikat untuk menyelesaikan perang tersebut. Tetapi bukannya hasil yang baik yang didapatkan, malahan para malaikat yang awalnya ingin menengahi perang tersebut malah ikut terseret kedalamnya sehingga terjadilah perang tiga fraksi utama yaitu malaikat yang dipimpin oleh Tuhan, iblis yang dipimpin oleh lucifer asli dan malaikat jatuh yang dipimpin oleh gubernur.

Perang berlangsung dengan sangat panas, hingga akhirnya lucifer asli yang mulai terdesak akibat kehadiran Tuhan diperang tersebut mengeluarkan kartu AS-nya, yaitu para iblis muda yang dipilih melalui ujian yang berat, yang memang pada awalnya dipersiapkan lucifer untuk peperangan, para iblis muda yang memiliki kekuatan diatas rata-rata berkat latihan yang tekun dan keras, mereka disebut _**jigokunokishi**_ , terdiri dari 12 iblis muda yang berasal dari clan iblis yang berbeda. Mereka dipilih dengan cara diadu, diadu dengan ratusan iblis muda pada saat itu di 12 tempat berbeda, membunuh teman sendiri dan keluar sebagai pemenang.

Dan pada great war-lah mereka mencatatkan nama mereka dalam sejarah, mahluk yang paling dihindari di great war, kerjasama yang sudah terlatih, membunuh dengan cepat dan efisien. Hingga akhirnya perang berakhir, tidak ada yang keluar sebagai pemenang, semuanya mengalami kerugian, malaikat dan iblis kehilangan pemimpin mereka sedangkan malaikat jatuh kehilangan banyak pasukan.

Setelah perang tersebut, di neraka kembali terjadi peperangan akibat kekosongan kepemimpinan. Peperangan tidak dapat dihindarkan, yang setuju dengan kepemimpinan keturunan maou lama dan yang tidak setuju. Hingga akhirnya peperangan itu mengacaukan neraka kembali, tetapi pada akhirnya perang tersebutpun berakhir, tetapi pada saat perang inilah Para anggota jigokunokishi mengalami perpecahan, ada dari mereka yang setuju dan yang tidak setuju. Tetapi pada akhirnya yang setuju dengan kepemimpinan moau lama harus mundur karena kekalahan mereka, sebab anggota jigokunokishi peringkat pertama tidak setuju dengan kepemimpinan mereka, dan memukul mundur mereka semua.

Pada peperangan tersebut delapan orang anggot jigokunokishi menjadi pahlawan perang dunia bawah, dan empat orang dari mereka terpilih menjadi pemimpin dunia bawah, mereka adalah Sirzech gremory yang mengambil nama lucier,Ajuka astatorth yang mengambil nama belzebub, Falbium glasya-labogas yang mengambil nama asmosdeus, dan serafal sitri yang mengambil nama leviathan, mereka ber-empat masing-masing menduduki urutan 3, 4, 7, dan 9 di dalam keanggotaan jigokunokishi. Sedangkan empat lagi mereka pergi dari dunia bawah dan berpetualang sedangkan empat lagi yang memihak maou lama menghilang entah kemana."

Sona yang sudah selesai membaca sebuah kisah kepahlawanan dunia bawah dari sebuah buku membetulkan letak kacamatanya kemudian bersandar kebangku yang dia duduki. Sudah berkali-kali dia membaca buku jenis seperti ini, untuk mengetahui seperti apa wajah dari para anggota jigokunokishi, tetapi yang dimuat disetiap buku adalah nama mereka, sisanya nihil, yang dia tau bentuk wajahnya hanya anggota yang sekarang sudah menjadi raja iblis. Dia sekarang heran, siapakah yang menduduki peringkat teratas atau bisa disebut yang paling kuat diantara anggota jigokunakishi yang bahkan bisa melampaui kakak rias yang menjadi raja iblis sekarang.

Menutup bukunya kembali sona melihat jam tangannya. Jam 04:00 sore, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar jalan-jalan kepusat kota sebentar untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Setelah selesai mempersiapkan diri, dia-pun akhirnya pergi keluar dengan berjalan kaki.

 _ **At a one place...**_

Seorang pria bersurai kuning sedang duduk memancing dengan seorang pria bersurai hitam dengan kuning. Tidak ada suara sedikitpun dari mereka berdua yang menandakan keseriusan di dalam aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya pria bersurai kuning itupun akhirnya mulai menyusun kembali peralatan memancingnya.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya lelaki paruh baya disampingnya tanpa menoleh.

"aku ada urusan." Jawab pemuda bersurai kuning itu dengan sangat singkat.

"hei...bersantailah sedikit bung.." jawab lelaki bersurai ganda itu dengan nada bercanda untuk mencairkan suasana. Sedangkan pemuda yang bersurai kuning itu hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"azazel...kau adalah seorang gubernur malaikat jatuh. Tetapi entah kenapa kau menghabiskan waktumu disini, pantaslah banyak malaikat jatuh yang membuat masalah." Kata pemuda bersurai kuning itu kepada pria bersurai ganda A.K.A Azazel. Sedangkan yang dikatai hanya dapat tersenyum bodoh.

"akukan memiliki wakil.." jawab azazel dengan asal. Sedangkan pemuda didepannya hanya dapat menghela nafas lelah untuk kedua kalinya. Pemuda itu kemudian membentangkan sayap-sayap iblisnya yang lebar yang secara langsung menunjukkan eksistensinya dan mulai mengepakkannya perlahan.

"aku pergi dulu" hanya itu yang dia ucapkan kepada pria yang memancing dibawahnya, dan kemudian terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi menyusuri angkasa luas. Sedangkan azazel kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pancingannya sembari menunggu.

"jigokunokishi, heh...kumpulan para iblis yang **[melampaui eksistensi iblis]** itu sendiri, melebihi batasan. apakah kalau kekuatan mereka semua dikumpulkan bisa melawan great red ya?" gumam azazel yang sambil memandangi pancingnya.

"tapi aku memiliki firasat tidak mengenakkan kedepannya." Gumamnya kembali sambil memandang serius kedepan. Sekarang dipikirannya hanya memikirkan para anggotanya yang membangkan aturannya.

"kokalibel...kau mungkin akan menjadi permulaan dari segala kekacauan yang ada." gumamnya dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

 _ **At sona place**_

 **Sona pov**

Hari ini pikiranku sangat jenuh. Setelah pulang sekolah tadi aku langsung saja kembali membaca buku yang berjudul ' _jigokunakishi',_ berdasarkan buku-sih mereka sangat hebat, dilatih langsung oleh lucifer asli. Tetapi katanya para jugokunakishi pasti memiliki kegelapan dihatinya, tetapi aku tidak percaya bagian yang itu, coba saja bayangkan onee-samaku yang _hyperaktif_ dan onii-sama rias yang sangat kalem, yah walaupun dikatakan dibuku mereka pintar menyembunyikan perasaan sih.

Hari ini aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku, ketika aku bertanya ke onee-sama tentang mereka dia hanya menceritakan garis besarnya tanpa spesifikasi. Sungguh merepotkan. Empat mahluk pembangkang, empat pengembara dan empat raja. Tetapi kenapa tidak yang berada diurutan satu saja yang menjadi maou, dan kenapa harus sirzech sama yang berada di peringkat ketiga. Hah membingungkan.

Pandanganku kemudian lurus menuju kedepan dan pandanganku tertuju pada seorang pria berambut kuning yang menarap lurus kedepan, pandangannya kosong, dan dia hanya berdiri disana. Tetapi sebuah bus tiba-tiba lewat menghalangi pandanganku, dan ketika bus itu lewat, jantungku berpacu dengan cepat secara tiba-tiba ketika pria itu sudah tidak ada lagi ditempatnya. Aku tiba-tiba merinding seketika. Mana mungkin ada mahluk astral ditempat ramai begini.

Setelah melihat jam tanganku aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang osis, tetapi ketika aku berdiri, sebuah lingkaran sihir komunikasi langsung tercipta disamping telingaku.

" _kaicho, ini aku tsubaki. Sekolah diserang oleh kokalibel. Kelompok rias mencoba menahannya, kita harus secepatnya membuat kekai'_

Setelah mendengar hal tersebut, aku melihat kekanan dan kekiri, tidak ada orang, dengan cepat aku menghilang ditelan oleh lingkaran sihirku sendiri, tujuanku hanya satu, yaitu sekolah.

 **Sona pov end**

 **At kuoh academi.**

Sesampainya di kuoh, sona hanya dapat melihat sebuah kubah berwarna biru yang menutupi kuoh, tetapi sona mengetahui kalau para perageenya berjuang keras mempertahankan kekkai tersebut akibat ketidak hadiran dirinya. Dilihatnya para anggotanya yang sudah mulai ngos-ngosan. Dengan cepat dia langsung mengambil tempat disamping tsubaki dan mengalirkan energi sihirnya kekubah tersebut.

Semua anggota perageenya tampak terkejut dengan tambah kuatnya kekkai mereka, tetapi setelah melihat sona yang sedang konsen mempertahankan kekkai, merekapun hanya dapat tersenyum bahagia dan kembali mempertahankan kekkai.

.

.

Didalam kekkai yang dibuat oleh sona dan perageenya kini tampak para anggota peragee rias yang sudah kelelahan terkapar ditanah, dan juga ditambah seorang lagi berambut biru yang juga sudah jatuh tertunduk ditanah. Dihadapan mereka kini berdiri sesosok mahluk bersayap gagak berjumlah lima sedang memegang pedang cahaya dan menatap remeh kearah mereka, dialah kokalibel, dalang dari semua hal ini, eksistensi yang tertulis di alkitab, sang **[bintang perang]** itulah dia. Sedangkan disisi lain terdapat dua sosok tubuh manusia yang sudah tidak bernyawa, merekalah freed shelzan dan balba galiel.

"sangat lemah...sungguh lemah, beginikah kalian para iblis, kalian hanyalah bocah kecil, tidak membuatku bergairah dalam pertarungan ini. Tetapi kalian tetap cukup menghibur, baiklah sebagai hadiah aku akan memberi kalian suatu informasi yang sangat rahasia setelah great war..." kata kokalibel dengan seringaian anehnya. Sedangkan para peragee rias hanya mampu menatap sosok tersebut begitupun dengan xenovia, ingin mendengar informasi tersebut.

"mungkin ini hadiah terakhirku sebelum kalian mati. Kalian pasti tau great war, tetapi kalian tidak mengetahui keseluruhan. Yang kalian tau hanya raja iblis dan gubernur malaikat jatuh pertama yang tewas, tetapi...TUHAN JUGA TEWAS DALAM PERANG TERSEBUT." Kata kokalibel dengan teriakan diakhir, sedaangkan dengan peragee rias dan rias sendiri beserta xenovia mereka hanya mampu terbelalak.

"tidak mungkin..."

"itu pasti bohong..."

"ti..tidak mungkin..."

Begitulah tanggapan dari mereka semua sedangkan xenovia dan asia yang sangat menyembah SOSOK tersebut hanya mampu berlinang air mata mendengarkannya.

"baiklah mungkin itu sudah cukup kalian ketahui sebagai akhir, kalau begitu katakan..." kata kokalibel sambil mengangkat tangannya keatas, dan terbentuklah tombak cahaya dengan ukuran raksasa, sedangkan para peragee rias hanya mampu menatap nanar hal tersebut.

'aku terlalu lemah...'batin issei

DUAR...DUARRR

Ada suara ledakan yang menggelegar, tetapi tidak ditempat mereka, perlahan mereka membuka mata dan yang mereka lihat adalah kokalibel yang sedang memandang tajam kesegala arah. Melihat kebelakang, yang mereka lihat adalah sekolah mereka yang sudah hancur setengahnya akibat tombak cahaya milik sang **[bintang perang]** kokalibel. Sedangkan ditempat kokalibel dia sedang dalam posisi sangat waspada sekarang, dia tau siapa yang membelokkan arah dari tombak cahayanya.

DUAR...

Sekali lagi, suara itu terdengar lagi tetapi kini dengan kokalibel sebagai pusatnya, ledakan itu sangat kuat bahkan sampai kelompok rias dan xenovia harus menutup mata menghindari debu yang beterbangan berlawanan arah dengan pusat ledakan. Perlahan debu-debu itu mulai menghilang, dan yang tampak adalah kokalibel yang sedang dalam posisi tangan disilangkan kearah atas untuk menghentikan tinjuan dari seseorang berambut kuning.

 **[Pergi dari sini, ini bukanlah level kalian...kusarankan lari secepatnya.]** Sinar hijau berkedip-kedip diikuti oleh suara yang terdengar memperingati kini terdengar dari **[sacread gear]** issei.

"hah apa maksudmu...partner" hanya itu perkataan yang keluar dari mulut issei. Dan kira-kira begitu jugalah yang ingin dikatakan oleh mahluk dan manusia yang ada disitu dilihat dari pandangan mereka yang kebingungan.

 **[Ini bukan lagi pertarungan kalian, apabila kalian ikut campur maka sudah dipastikan kalian akan mati, jadi...MENGHINDAR]** mendengar teriakan dari sang _heavenly dragon_ mereka langsung saja melompat kearah kiri dan kanan, dan pada timing yang sangat tepat dengan menghindarnya mereka tubuh kokalibel melayang dengan kecepatan tinggi melalui mereka. Tetapi tampak kokalibel dapat kembali menyeimbangkan badannya.

"SEMUANYA MENGHINDAR DARI SINI" teriak rias memerintah para peragee-nya, karena dia tau mulai sekarang pertarungan ini bukanlah level mereka, jadi sebaiknya mereka menghindar.

Sedangkan ditempat kokalibel dia sekarang sudah kembali bersiap dengan dua pedang cahaya dikedua tangannya, dan juga pandangan tajam kearah depan, sedangkan didepannya juga berdiri seorang lelaki berambut kuning dengan pandangan yang juga sangat tajam menatap kearahnya.

"kokalibel...kau sedah sangat kererlaluan hingga membocorkan informasi sevital itu. Apakah kau tidak menyadari akibat kau membocorkan kematian-NYA ?" kata pemuda tersebut dengan nada sangat mengintimidasi kearah kokalibel.

"ya aku mengetahuinya, apabila dunia mengetahui kematian-NYA, maka mereka akan mulai tidak percaya lagi, ajaran saling menyayangi akan dilupakan, zaman kegelapan akan terulang kembali, dan eksistensi kita akan dilupakan. Dan mungkin saja fraksi surga akan meyatakan perang terhadap fraksi kami yang nota bene sengaja membocorkannya." Kata kokalibel dengan seringaian menjijikkan.

"sepertinya aku memang harus membunuhmu..." gumam pria itu, dan kemudian aura berwarna kuning pekat menguar dari tubuhnya diikuti oleh angin yang berdesing disekitarnya.

"aku sudah lama tidak merasakan sensasi bertarung ini..." kata kokalibel , seperti pria kuning tadi, aura berwarna hitam juga mulai menguar daari tubuhnya.

Saling menatap terjadi cukup lama diantara mereka, seperti hitungan mundur, sebuah pohon dikuoh menggugurkan satu daunnya yang langsung jatuh mengikuti grafitasi. Dan tinggal beberapa milimeter lagi daun itu menyentuh tanah, kokalibel dan juga sang pria kuning sudah menghilang dari tempat mereka diikuti oleh kilatan-kilatan kuning dan hitam yang saling bertabrakan.

Ditempat kelompok rias yang sudah cukup jauh dari area pertarungan, kini tampaklah para mahluk disitu menatap kagum pada pertarungan dihadapan mereka.

"su..sugoi, beginikah rasanya melihat pertarungan level tinggi?" kata asia dengan nada yang sedikit terbata.

"aura mereka bahkan terasa sampai disini. Aura malaikat jatuh dan juga...iblis?" kata rias sambil memandang pertarungan tersebut.

"ufufufu...aura mereka saling mendominasi, mereka sangat kuat. Kira-kira siapa yang akan menang ya?" gumam akeno dengan nada seperti biasanya.

"entahlah..." gumam rias pelan 'siapa dia? Auranya sangat kuat, level ini berada di level onii-sama. Tapi siapa?' batin rias dengan sangat penasaran

 _ **Back to fight**_

Yang terlihat adalah kilatan-kilatan yang masih setia bermunculan dan saling bertubrukan, seperti tidak ada yang mau menterah. Tetapi kemudian kilatan hitam berhenti di atas sebuah sisa batu reruntuhan, sedangkan kilatan kuning muncul tidak jauh didepannya. Nampak seperti tidak ada kelelahan diantara mereka berdua. Tidak ada deru nafas, tidak ada yang berkedip, tidak ada yang melepas pandangan dari lawan. Benar-benar menunjukkan dilevel mana pertarungan mereka ini.

Kokalibel kembali mempererat pegangan pedang cahaya dikedua tangannya, dengan cepat dia berlari kearah sang musuh yang sudah bersiap menahan serangan itu dengan tangan kosong. Lima meter sebelum mencapai target, kokalibel memajukan tangannya hingga ujung tajam pedang cahayanya mengarah kepada sang musuh, tetapi tidak ada gerakan yang dikeluarkan sang pria.

1 meter, 50 centimeter, 30 centimeter , 10, 5, dan sebelum pedang itu melub angi kepala sang pria, dia sudah terlebih dahulu memiringkan kepalangya kesamping, kemudian mendorong tangan kokalibel dengan tangan kanannya dengan sangat halus, sedangkan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk membelokkan arah serangan dari pedang ditangan kiri kokalibel. Jual beli serangan terus terjadi diantara mereka, hingga akhirnya sang pria berhasil melesatkan satu tinju di perut sang [bintang perang] sehingga kokalibel harus memuntahkan darah.

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan sang pria melesat dengan sangat cepat kearah kokalibel tetapi dengan refleks yang sudah terlatih, kokalibel kembali menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk menahan serangan tersebut. Tetapi sebagai resikonya dia harus terlempar kembali kebelakang. Tepat setelah momentum tersebut, naruto sudah kembali muncul dibelakangnya dengan kilatan kuning kemudian menghempaskan kepala kokalibel ketanah menggunakan tangannya, kemudian mundur kembali kebelakang.

Sedangkan dengan kokalibel, sekarang dia sudah mulai kembali berdiri sambil menyeka darah di bibirnya dengan kasar, kemudian memandang bengis kearah lawannya. Dengan sangat cepat, kokalibel kembali menerjang sang lawan tetapi sebelum itu, kekai penghalang yang dipasang hancur berkeping-keping, dan dengan cepat pula sesuatu yang bercahaya turun dari langit dengan tenang.

"hakuryoku..." kata kokalibel dan lawannya bersamaan. Dan mahluk yang baru memecahkan kekkai tersebut adalah sang hakuryoku.

"kokalibel, tindakanmu sudah berada diluar batas, atas wewenang azazel, aku diperintahkan membawamu kembali ke grigori, dan kusarankan menyerahlah, sebab kau tidak memiliki terlalu banyak energi sihir." Kata sang hakuryoku dengan monoton. Sedangkan azazel yang mendengarnya hanya dapat mendengus kesal, kemudian dia merentangkan sayapnya kembali dan terbang keatas.

"aku tidak akan kembali ketempat itu..." teriak kokalibel dengan membentuk sebuah tombak cahaya sebesar bus, dan diarahkan tepat kearah rias dan kelompoknya hingga membuat mereka terkejut.

"kuanggap itu sebuah penolakan.." tepat setelah mengatakan itu, vali atau sang hakuryoku menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul kembali di belakan kokalibel sambil memukul punggungya, tetapi sebelum itu kokalibel sudah terlebih dahulu melemparkan tombak cahayanya. Sedangkan semua orang hanya dapat terpaku melihat tombak tersebut melesat dengan kencang. Sedangkan vali yang sudah memegang kendali kokalibel mematahkan semua sayap kokalibel yang hanya mendapat teriakan sakit dari sang korban.

"sayapmu menjijikkan, lebih indah sayap azazel yang melambangkan kegelapan tanpa batasan." kemudian dia memukul tengkuk kokalibel yang membuatnya pingsan, sedangkan ditempat rias dan kelompoknya, mereka hanya terpaku melihat tombak cahaya yang melesat seukuran bus kearah mereka, tak ada tenaga untuk berlari, tak cukup energi untuk menahan, hingga mereka pasrah.

"minna-san, kita para iblis memang tidak memiliki tempat setelah mati, melainkan menjadi eksistensi yang kosong, tetapi ingatlah kebersamaan kita." Kata rias dengan air mata berlingang. Begitu juga dengan para anggotanya beserta xenovia, kemudian bersama-sama menutup mata menanti serangan...

1

2

3

Tidak ada rasa sakit yang menemui, melainkan hembusan angin yang sangat kuat menerpa mereka. Dan ketika membuka mata yang mereka lihat kembali adalah pemuda yang sama dengan yang menolong mereka sedang memasang sihir pertahanan berlapis-lapis berwarna kuning. Dan sebelum tombak cahaya itu menembus lingkaran sihir terakhir, pemuda yang menolong mereka itu menghentakkan tangannya dengan sangat kuat kearah atas, sehingga tombak cahaya tersebut juga berubah haluan menjadi kearah atas, dan tidak lama kemudia meledak dengan sangat dahsyat sehingga angin hasil ledakan terasa ketempat mereka.

"bagaimana keadaan kalian?" tanya sosok yang menolong mereka dengan suara yang sangat dingin, sedangkan rias dan anggotanya hanya dapat mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"baguslah..." sebuah kata terurai dari mahluk itu kembali dengan nada yang sama dinginnya. Sedangakn diatas mereka kini berdiri vali sambil membopong kokalibel yang sedang pingsan, terasa aura membunuh menguar dengan deras dari arahnya.

"belum saatnya..." kata sosok tersebut sambil memandang vali datar, sedangkan vali yang dipandangi juga ikut memandangi balik sosok tersebut.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya vali kepada sosok tersebut.

"sekiryutei belum cukup kuat untuk meladenimu." Jawab sang pemuda kepada vali masih dengan pandangan datar, sedangkan vali hanya tertawa sinis melihatnya, dan ditempat issei, dia sangat merasa tertohok mendengar perkataan tersebut.

"hahahahahah...jadi begitu ya. Baiklah aku akan pergi, tetapi ingatlah sekiryutei, pada beberapa pertemuan kedepan pertarungan hidup dan mati kita akan terlaksana, dan akan kupastikan bahwa kaulah yang akan mati." Kata vali kemudian terbang dengan mode **[balance breaker]** miliknya menembus gelapnya malam dengan membawa kokalibel bersamanya. Sedangkan pemuda yang menolong kelompok rias hanya memandang datar tempat vali sebelumnya.

"siapa kau?" pertanyaan yang sangat sering terucap dari segala mahluk apabila bertemu dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya, kini terucap dari bibir rias.

"aku tidak perlu mengatakannya, sebab namaku sudah sangat melekat dikepala kalian." Ucap pemuda tersebut sambil menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning cerah dengan simbol dua kunai hiraisin yang saling menyilang.

'simbol clan apa itu?' batin rias sambil terus memerhatikan simbol tersebut.

"bagaimana keadaan kalian rias?" sebuah suara mengejutkan rias dari pemikirannya, menoleh kebelakang dia dapat melihat sona dan perageenya sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

"seperti yang kau lihat tidak cukup baik, tapi ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu." Jawab rias dengan sangat serius.

"apakah ini menyangkut orang yang menolong kalian?" tanya sona kepada rias yang dibalas anggukan oleh rias.

"dia sangat kuat, berdasarkan observasiku dia berada dilevel maou, dan dia adalah iblis, aku sempat melihat simbol lingkaran sihirnya, yaitu dua pisau aneh bercabang tiga yang saling menyilang" kata rias kepada sona berharap sona dapat mengetahui jawabannya.

"aku tidak pernah mendengar ataupun melihat simbol itu,terlalu banyak simbol yang ada. Tetapi aku akan mencari tahunya nanti. Dan kalian segeralah kembali, kami akan segera memperbaiki lingkungan sekolah." Kata sona sambil berjalan melalui rias dan perageenya.

"kuharap kau bisa memberi jawabannya secapatnya, aku ingin berterimakasih kepadanya" jawab rias sebelum berjalan kearah perageenya, sedangkan sona terus melanjutkan jalannya.

.

.

.

TBC

R

E

V

I

E

W

Salah satu cerita saya yang saya harapkan dapat menyenangkan pembaca, dan saya harapkan mendapat respon baik dari pembaca sekalian. Oh dan mungkin cerita ini memiliki interval up dete disetiap chepternya paling cepat dua minggu, dan saya harapkan pembaca yang berminat mau menunggunya. Dan ini adalah daftar urutan sementara anggota jigokunakishi :

...?

...?

Sirzech gremory/lucifer

Ajuka astatorth /belzebub

...?

...?

Falbium glasya-labogas/asmosdeus

...?

Serafall sitri/leviathan

...?

...?

...?

Mungkin hanya itu untuk saat ini.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x**

 **Genre: Adventure & supranatural  
**

 **Rating:** **M**

 **Setting: AU (kota Kuoh)**

 **Note:** **Harap maklum jika banyak kesalahan** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 2

Sekarang ini sona sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya di ruang osis, dia sedang mencari-cari buku yang bersangkutan tentang lambang clan iblis, sedangkan didepannya para koleganya juga sedang membantu sang king dalam mencari buku yang dimaksud. Nampak wajah yang jelas kelihatan lelah tercermin dari mereka.

"kaicho..ini percuma saja, kita sudah dua jam disini dan belum menemukan apa-apa. Buku-buku supranatural disini kuraang lengkap" keluh saji sambil mengangkat tumbukan buku untuk dikembalikan ketempat semula.

"jangan begitu gen-chan, kita harus berusaha." Kata momo mencoba menyemangati saji, tetapi yang dilakukan saji hanya menghela nafas lelah. Sedangkan dibangkunya sona sudah mulai frustrasi dengan ketiadaan buku yang ingin di bacanya, ternyata tidak ada buku yang mereka cari.

"ini semua karena pihak sekolah selalu mengawasi kita. Tidak mungkin lagi aku menyimpan buku supranatural lebih banyak lagi daripada menimbulkan kecurigaan." Kata sona mencuba memberi penjelasan kepada parageenya, dia sekarang sedang berpikir bagaimana mereka ingin mendapatkan informasi. Teatpi sebuah ide langsung terlintas diotak sang penerus sitri.

"kalian semua boleh pulang, kecuali kau tsubaki." Kata sona yang langsung disetujui oleh semua orang yang ada ditempat tersebut, kemudian satu per satu dari mereka mulai meninggalkan ruangan, sedangkan kini tsubaki hanya dapat berdiri didepan sang king.

"siapkan lingkaran sihir, kita akan kedunia bawah." Dengan otak jeniusnya, tsubaki sudah dapat mengerti apa maksud perkataan sona, dan mengapa ingin pergi ke dunia bawah. Dan dengan cepat dia langsung membuat lingkaran sihir teleportasi, kemudian masuk kedalamnya diikuti oleh sona, dan kemudian mereka menghilang meninggalkan ruangan yang sepi.

Xxxxxxgreat-story-mysteryxxxxxX

Kini di depan sebuah mansion yang sangat besar dengan gerbang yang dijaga ketat oleh beberapa orang yang berdiri tegak, muncul dengan perlahan sebuah lingkaran sihir yang membuat para penjaga memasang posisi siaga. Tetapi setelah melihat lambang dari kingkaran sihir tersebut, mereka kembali keposisi semula sambil menghormat. Dari lingkaran sihir tersebut keliarlah dua orang gadis dengan berseragam sekolah yang kemudian langsung berjalan memasuki mansion ayng gerbangnya sudah terbuka.

Melangkah dengan cepat sambil membalas sapaan yang dilontarkan untuk mereka, walaupun mereka membalas dengan wajah datar.

"sona? Jadi kau sudah kembali?" sebuah suara wanita menghentikan langkah keduanya, kemudian tsubaki langsung membungkuk hormat kepada orang yang menyapa mereka.

"selamat malam, lady sitri-sama" kata tsubaki sambil kembali keposisi tegap. Sedangkan sang nyonya sitri hanya tersenyum membalas sapaan tersebut.

"kaa-sama...dimana onee-sama?" kata sona langsung masuk kepercakapan dengan wajah yang sangat serius. Sedangkan sang nyonya sitri hanya mampu tersenyum melihat tingkah putri sulungnya tersebut yang tumben mencari kakaknya, walaupun yang biasanya terjadi adalah sebaliknya.

"serafall sedang ada urusan sebentar dengan para maou, sebentar lagi dia akan pulang. Tetapi jika masalahmu mendesak jumpailah otou-samamu dulu. Dia ada di perpustakaan ikuti aku." Kata sang nyonya keluarga sitri kemudian melangkah menyusuri jalan disusul oleh putrinya dan ratunya.

Xxxxxxgreat-story-mysteryxxxxxX

Kini disebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh buku-buku dengan jumlah besar-besaran, tampak seorang pria mengenakan sebuah jas berwarna putih sedang membaca buku yang ada dihadapannya. Kegiatannya tersebut terus bersambung hingga dia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, dan ketika mengalihkan pandangannya, dia dapat melihat istri tercintanya dan juga anak beserta perageenya.

"ada apa kau datang kedunia bawah sona?" tanya sang pria A.K.A lord sitri kepada sona yang berstatus sebagai putrinya tersebut dengan senyum tulus. Sedangkan sona dan tsubaki hanya dapat berhenti untuk sementara waktu untuk membungkuk dan memberi salam.

"aku sedang mencari buku yang membahas tentang klan iblis yang ada dan peernah ada" kata sona dengan nada yang datar. Sedangkan kedua orang tuanya hanya dapat memandang bingung anaknya tersebut. Tetapi tidak ingin membuat anaknya menunggu lama, lord sitri menjulurkan tangannya kearah atas, kemudian sebuah buku dengan ukkuran yang besar turun dengan perlahan dari atas.

"untuk apa kau mencari buku ini?" tanya sang lady sitri kepada putri bungsunya tersebut.

"kami menemui iblis yang sangat kuat. Dan menurut informasi dari rias iblis tersebut setara dengan lucifer-sama, dan juga iblis tersebut memiliki lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning dengan dua pisau yang saling menyilang..." kata sona menjelaskan kepada kedua orang tuanya. Sedangkan tsubaki hanya berdiri setia dibelakang sona sambil membantu sang majikan untuk mencari lambang klan yang dimaksud.

"...ini dia" kata sona sambil menepukkan tangannya dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajah cantiknya. Begitupun dengan tsubaki yang turut merasa senang.

"Namikaze clan?" kata suna sambil membaca apa yang tertulis dikertas tersebut.

"Namikaze clan adalah sebuah klan yang berspesialisasi pada kemampuan ruang dan waktu serta gravitasi. Klan mereka sangat tangguh dan termasuk ultimate clan didunia bawah." Kata seseorang dari arah belakang mereka. Dan ketika melihat kebelakang, mereka dapat melihat serafal dengan pakaian hijau yang tertutup.

"KYAAA...SO-TAN, AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA KAU DATANG." Teriak serafal sambil melompat kearah sona berniat memeluk sang adik, tetapi sona hanya menggeser badannya kearah samping untuk menghindari maut dari sang kakak.

"ngomong-ngomong apa yang membuatmu mencari tahu tentang klan itu sona?" tanya lady sitri sambil duduk dan menenangkan serafal yang sedang menangis di pelukan sang ibu karena perlakuan adiknya yang sangat tercinta.

"kami deserang oleh malaikat jatuh, dan hampir mati..." kata sona sambil menutup matanya. Tetapi setelah mengatakan penggalan kalimat tersebut, aura diruangan tersebut tiba-tiba menjadi dingin mencekam dan terkesan horor, sona dapat merasakan aura membunuh yang mengalir dengan kencang mengancam siapa saja disekitarnya. Dan ketika melihat kebelakang dia dapat melihat ratunya dengan wajah terkejut, badan gemetar, dan keringat mengalir dipelipisnya, dan demikianlah yang dialami oleh sona sekarang, sama seperti sang ratu.

"hentikan serafall!" teriak lord sitri sambil memelototi anaknya tersebut, dan akhirnya suasana kembali menjadi sedikit terkendali walaupun masih ada pancaran aura membunuh yang terasa mnakutkan.

"itulah tadi yang kami bicarakan dirapat para maou tadi. Tetapi aku tidak menyangka kalian hampir terbunuh. Kali ini para malaikat terbuang itu sudah keterlaluan" kata serafal dengan wajah datar dan suara yang datar juga. Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat sona terkejut melihat sosok kakaknya yang seperti ini. 'apa inikah yang disebut mampu menutupi perasaannya' batin sona dalam hatinya.

"aku belum menyelesaikan perkataanku..." kata suna mengalihkan pandangan semua iblis yang ada diruangan tersebut kepadanya. Menanti kelanjutan perkataan sona.

"ada seorang pemuda iblis dengan kekuatan setara seorang maou dan pengalaman tempur tinggi menyelamatkan kami dari cengkraman kokalibel. Dan menurut rias, ciri-ciri pemuda tersebut adalahmemiliki rambut kuning acak-acakan dan tinggi sekitar 1,89 m" kata sona sambil menjelaskan dengan teliti apa yang dikatakan rias kepadanya, sedangkan serafal dengan otak diatas rata-rata sudah dapat menyimpulkan siapa yang menolong adiknya sona.

"jadi begitu ya..." gumam serafal dengan sangat pelan, tetapi akibat pendengaran iblis yang sangat tajam, semua iblis diruangan itu dapat mendengar apa yang digumamkan oleh serafal.

"apa kau mengetahui sesuatu serafal?" tanya lord sitri kepada anak tertuanya tersebut.

"berdasarkan data yang diberikan sona. Dapat dipastikan bahwa dia adalah salah satu anggota jigokunakishi yang pernah kukenal." Kata serafal sambil memandang lurus kedepan, sedangkan iblis-iblis disekitarnya terdiam menunggu penjelasan serafal.

"berasal dari klan namikaze yang sudah musnah pada saat perang saudara terdahulu bersama dengan beberapa klan lainnya. Berambut kuning acak yang sudah mencadi ciri khas klan tersebut. Kemampuan setara maou. Jadi sudah dapat kupastikan siapa dia" kata serafal sambil berdiri dan pergi kearah salah satu rak buku yang sedikit agak jauh dari mereka yang tentu saja membuat semua orang diruangan tersebut heran. Tetapi tanpa memakan waktu lama serafal kembali dengan membawa sebuah buku dengan sampul warna coklat.

"itu adalah sebuah buku yang memuat data tentang para anggota jigokunakishi. Walaupun tidak spesifik." Kata serafal. Kemudian lingkaran sihir terbentuk dibawah kakinya seperti bersiap untuk pergi lagi.

"kau mau kemana sera?" tanya lady sitri kepada serafal.

"aku ingin keistana lucifer. Hal ini perlu dibicarakan" kata serafal sebelum menghilang dari tengah ruangan tersebut. Sedangkan sona dan tsubaki sudah mulai mengotak-atik buku yang barusan diberikan oleh serafal. Melihat keseriusan sang putri lady sitri hanya bisa tersenyum, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan pergi menuju pintu.

"ada masalah yang ingin kuselesaikan, kalian selesaikanlah dulu urusan kalian" kata nyonya sitri kemudian berjalan keluar pintu. Sedangkan lord sitri yang melihat kepergian istrinya tersebut hanya dapat menghela nafas. Kemudian dia juga pergi meninggalkan ruangan tanpa pemberitahuan, karena dia tahu bahwa sona yang serius tidak akan peduli hal disampingnya. Dan tidak lama setelah peninggalan sang ayah, keringat kecil kembali mengalir dari pelipis mereka.

"para jigokunakishi memang mengerikan" kata tsubaki dengan wajah takut.

"ini dia, dari klan namikaze, dan pernah mengalahkan dan membunuh 500-an da-tenshi seorang diri, dan sekitar 300-an iblis yang mendukung maou lama. Klan-nya musnah karena perang saudara, dia adalah iblis yang berada pada jajaran **[super devil]**. Dia menjadi anggota jigokunakishi setelah lulus dari tes maou terdahulu, dimana dia berhasil mengalahkan lawannya di hutan setan yang merupakan satu dari dua belas area pemilihan anggota." Gumam sona sambil meneteskan keringat melihat kemampuan iblis yang satu ini. Dan ketika membalik halaman berikutnya, dia dapat melihat biodata lengkap tetapi tidak memiliki foto tetapi sudah disediakan satu tempat untuk foto. Dan isi biodata tersebut adalah:

 _ **BIOGRAFI KEANGGOTAAN JIGOKUNAKISHI**_

Nama : Naruto namikaze.

Klan : Namikaze.

Rank : Super devil.

Keanggotaan : jigokunakishi.

Kemampuan : ruang waktu dan gravitasi level tinggi, memiliki kecepatan yang sangat cepat sehingga dapat menghabisi musuh dengan cepat, dan memiliki kapasitas sihir yang tinggi dan kemampuan lainnya. Barusan.

Julukan : **[the yellow flash], [the shadow killer], [rhe dark prince], [the blody sun].**

Keterangan : Naruto namikaze tidak pernah menunjukkan diri lagi setelah perang saudara ratusan tahun lalu, dia menghilang bersama kedelapan anggota jigokunakishi lain sehingga tidak diketahui informasi spesifik tentang dirinya.

Setelah membaca biografi tersebut, sona langsung menutup bukunya dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, sedangkan rutunya hanya dapat mengamati dari belakang.

"Aku tidak mengerti, apakan mereka pernah berkata kejujuran atau pernahkah mereka berekspresi jujur? Jadi selama ini mereka terbelenggu dalam sifat lain yang bukan sifat asli mereka?" gumam sina yang otomatis dapat didengar oleh tsubaki akibat pendengaran iblis yang sangat tajam.

"kita tidak akan tau sebelum bertanya langsung kepada mereka kaicho, lagi pula itu mustahil,bukan?" kata tsubaki dengan wajah datarnya mencoba menjawab pertanyaan kaichonya.

"ayo pulang tsubaki" kata sona sambil berdiri, dan tidak lama kemudian tercipta sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru dengan lambang keluarga sitri dibelakangnya, membawa sona dan tsubaki meninggalkan ruangan kosong tersebut.

Xxxxxxgreat-story-mysteryxxxxxX

 _ **In lucifer castle.**_

Sekarang ini di sebuah ruangan mewahdengan sebuah meja melingkar yang sedang diisi oleh empat mahluk yang dimana seorang perempuan dan empat orang lawan jenisnya. Suasana tegang tampak memenuhi ruangan tersebut dimana wajah-wajah yang terpampang di tempat tersebut bukanlah wajah kalem, childis, pemalas, melainkan wajah datar nan dingin yang dapat membuat mahluk lain gemetar.

"jadi apakah begitu ceritanya, seraafal?" kata seseorang dengan rambut merah sepundak dengan pakaian kebesaran khas bangsawan. Sedangkan iblis yang ditanyai hanya dapat menganggukan kepala tanda menjawab pertanyaan dari si merah A.K.A Sirzech gremory/lucifer.

"aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali melihatnya. 100, 200, 300, 400 atau 500 tahun lalu?" gumam seorang dengan surai hijaunya A.K.A ajuka belzeebub.

"tetapi setelah dilihat dengan teliti deri semua anggota hanya kitalah yang masih memiliki keluarga yang utuh." Kata sirzech dengan menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannyaa.

"sirzech, kita harus mengadakan pertemuan untuk membahas masalah ini. Kita tidak dapat membiarkan malaikat jatuh terus bertindak seperti ini." Kata serafal di ikuti oleh dua orang lainnya dengan anggukan.

"itu memang harus terjadi, dan lagipula azazel sudah mengirimkan surat permintaan maaf dan juga surat untuk mengadakan pertemuan damai beberapa jam yang lalu." Kata sirzech masih dengan menopang dagunya.

"azazel berbeda dengan malaikat jatuh lainnya, dia memiliki niatan untuk berdamai, dan apabila dia tidak bejat mungkin saja dia masih di surga sekarang" kata iblis yang sedari tadi diam yaitu falbium asmosdeus.

"kau memang bnar falbium, kekuatannya juga tidak bisa dianggap remeh, hanya jigokunakishi peringkat lima keataslah yang dapat mengimbanginya dalam duel satu lawan satu" kata ajuka sambil memandang dinding-dinding ruangan.

"kau memiliki lidah yang tajam ajuka, meskipun yang kau katakan itu adalah kebenaran" kata serafal dengan wajah datarnya. " intinya kita harus mengikuti pertemuan ini segera, dan sirzech kapan pertemuan itu diadakan?" tanya serafal sambil mengalihkan direksinya kearah sirzech.

"tepat pada saat kunjungan orang tua ke kuoh academy. Dan tempat yang disarankan adalah kuoh academy sendiri" kata sirzech sambil menatap datar serafal.

"aku tidak bisa ikut, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuurusi dalam penelitianku, dan aku pergi dulu." Kata ajuka sambil menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir khas keluarganya.

"aku juga tidak bisa ikut kaliann saja yang pergi" kata falbium, kemudian menghilang dalam lingkaran sihirnya meninggalkan sirzech dan serafal.

"jadi apakah kau juga berhalangan serafal?" tanya sirzech kepada serafal yang duduk disampingnya.

"tidak aku akan mikut denganmu dalam pertemuan itu." Kata serafal kemudian ikut menghilang menyusul kedua temannya.

"sudah diputuskan." Gumam sirzech kemudian pergi keluar melalui pintu karena disinilah tempatnya bekerja.

Xxxxxxgreat-story-mysteryxxxxxX

Kini disebuah ruangan gelap tampak sebuah singgasana dengan ukuran yang besar, dan disinga sana tersebut duduk seseorang yang tertutupi oleh bayangan sehingga tidak menunjukkan wajah aslinya.

"ghyagyhaghyaghya... sebentar lagi akan tiba saatnya, dengan memanfaatkan kemampuan dari bocah-bocah tersebut maka aku akan menguasai segalanya." Kata orang tersebut dengan diiringi oleh tawa yang sungguh mengerika, sedangkan diluar hujan mengguyur dengan deras dan petir-petir menyambar dengan ganasnya kesemua tempat seakan tidak peduli apa efek yang akan ditimbulkannya juka mengenai sesuatu.

.

.

.

TBC

R

E

V

I

E

W

AN :

terimakasih kapada semua orang yang telah mereviews story saya, yang telah memberi semangat, walaupun masih ada yang mem-flame sih. hahaha, gleman itu saya maklumi karena saya masih pertama kalinya menulis cerita, dan butuh masukan yang banyak agar semakin membaik.

untuk reviews, sudah saya balas melalui PM, walaupun ada yang tidak saya balas, karena mungkin jika saya balas akan sangat membongkar jalan cerita.

TERIMAKASIH


End file.
